When viewing a movie, for example a moving image stream which may be used for medical diagnosis, a viewer may desire to view certain portions or frames, or may wish to view a short preview only, summarizing specific frames only and skipping others, for example, according to a pre-set criteria.
For example, an in vivo imager system which is carried by an ingestible capsule may be used to image lumens within a patient. The imager system captures and transmits, for example, images of the GI tract to an external recording device while the capsule passes through the GI lumen. Such an in vivo imaging system provides a platform from which moving or still images of a lumen may be viewed. Large numbers of images may be collected for viewing. For example, the images may be combined in sequence, and a moving image of, for example, more then 120 minutes in length, may be presented to the user. It would be desirable to enable a user, for example a physician, to view a short summery of the entire capture length, thus saving the viewing physician critical time, while still enabling a reliable, correct diagnosis based on the generated summary.